The Grand Principality of New Leavenwood
Officially founded by Victor Hursk, Haroken the Chain, and Phillip 'curlz' Anderson in 2226, the Grand Principality of New Leavenwood is a small city formed around the Fort Leavenwood Disciplinary Barracks Factory, which the three (with help from local tribals and gangers) reclaimed and made operational. Government: The GPNL's government is run by a council formed from its three major groups: The Guild, the Security Services, and the Grey-Tusk co-op. The Guild : The Guild is comprised of the merchants, caravans, and factory workers of New Leavenwood. Each of these groups is represented by the charismatic Mr. Hursk, chairman of the Guild. The primary purpose of the guild is to regulate the trade and distribution of goods both inside the Principality and out, as well as act as the diplomats for the Principality. The Guild also handles research and development for the tech in the Principality. The Security Services: The S.S. handles the law and protection of the Principalities people. It is headed by Cheif Fade. The S.S. also has a second, smaller branch of elite operatives called S.T.O.F, the Special Tactics and Operations Force, who act as the Principalities main offensive military force. The Grey Tusk Co-op: The Grey Tusk Co-op is made up of the many tribes that live within the Principalities borders, and form the majority of its population. The leader of the Co-Op is High Chief Kale Grey-Tusk. The Primary membership of the Co-op is the Grey tusks, with the next largest chunck owned by the Neo-Tokyos, a group of japanese descendants subjugated by the Principality. Layout Most of the Grand Principalities population is centered in and around the old Fort Leavenwood, since alot of them work inside the DB Factory or have business inside the old DB, which acts as a defacto capital for the Principalities Council, as well as were the Guild makes its home. Farther away from the DB sits an old Hospital, where the Security Services' large military force is housed, as well as the offices of the Chief can be found. Closer to the river, inside an old pre-war library, the Grey-Tusk Co-Ops main hall, were the chieftains of the tribes meet, can be found. Between the Grey-Tusks home camp and the DB, sits downtown Leavenwood, and is where the Grand Market stands. There the citizens of the Grand Principality are able to trade for food or other supplies, and from here the Principality launches its caravan operations. The Grand Market is also where travelers can find a place to sleep, drink and eat, as well as where the Grand Prinicipality Arena of Carnage can be found. Relations While The Principality is strong and its caravans roam as far as The School and maintains several trade agreements with it's neighbors, they are still unable to dislodge the vicious group of raiders that live just down the river from them. They also on rare occassions encounter the wolves, but are too well armed for them to be too much of a threat. They recently have learned of the Western Block and are working on several ways to deal with them. Current Situations After capturing members of the Western Block, Victor discovered the threat to the fledgling trade empire he had worked so hard to create, and so called a meeting with the commander of the S.S, as well as with Bill, an old acquaintance from the early days of the Principality, and decided that this threat must be handled discreetly, and for some reason thought that BILL was the man for the job. Also, reports from scouts sent to the ruins of KC discovered that much of the ruins above ground were infested with ghouls and other nasty monsters, though they did find people below ground, in a small city of sorts in the sewers Category:Organization Category:Locations